


白桃之月休（上）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 17





	白桃之月休（上）

今天是月休回家的日子，学校热闹非凡，然而对于这些omega在校生们来说，却不啻于煎熬，几乎没有人不想着能够晚些回去。  
弥夏的光脑已经提醒了三次，他需要在10分钟内赶到指定的地方坐上车，否则便会得到额外的加罚。  
司机与他未有交谈，B和o之间总是有些隔阂的，他们尽可能的保持距离，即使每日来接送，也如同陌生人一般。他手中紧紧的捏住书包，里边有学校罚下的训诫单。他与好友宁齐私自改造抑制器的事情被人揭发，正好赶上了月休，而两人监护人交予学校的惩戒权只有100以内轻质刑具臀部惩戒和50以内数目的手心或大腿惩戒，以及部分羞罚，于是学校将这次事件的处罚归还到监护人手中。  
弥夏在离开学校时被灌入了500ml的灌肠液，此刻腹中绞痛，脸上被正好抵住敏感点的肛塞折磨的泛着红晕。  
才到家中，自知有错，乖巧地换了衣服。惩戒Omega向来有专用罩衫，长筒宽松的长袍，而犯错的小家伙是没有资格穿上内裤的，所以罩衫之下空荡荡的，只要撩起便能随意处罚。  
弥夏讨巧的跪在了门口的长绒毯子上，那儿最厚实，而未婚夫于檀一进来便能瞧见他，也许能看在他乖巧的态度上，从轻惩罚。  
小孩算准了时间，提前一些跪好，甚至乳头上还扣上了于檀最喜欢的丝绒小白花的乳夹。下班才进门的于檀便一眼瞧见了自家小Omega轻轻的提着衣服的下摆，露出了含着小兔子肛塞的小屁股。而那两团软肉上，还有早餐前晨醒时留下的尺子印。  
“你回来啦。”小孩乖巧的打招呼软软的笑着，努力挺直了背脊，表现自己是一个乖巧的omega。  
“我接到了老师发来的训诫单。”于檀摸了摸小孩的头，捏了一把脸蛋。  
Omega心智成熟晚，相比alpha的5岁入学，他们会于10岁才开始正式步入学校。O所读的学校，为6年小学，5年中学，相比A的教育，他们将受到更加严格管束，18岁之后便会开始匹配Alpha。所以已经19岁的弥夏如今也不过才读中学三年级，他与于檀已经一同生活了两年，两人将在暑假注册结婚。  
弥夏仰头，脸颊被捏的发红，“学校…学校罚了……”弥夏有些害羞，不知道怎么说出口肚子里还含着灌肠液的事情。  
“嗯，去排出来吧，洗干净些，在训诫室等我。”于檀知道弥夏已经忍到了极限，学校这般轻飘飘的惩罚不过前菜，这般不乖的孩子，需要深刻的疼痛才知道教训。  
弥夏不想如此简单便被放过，心中暗暗庆幸觉得今天惩罚大概也不会那般难过吧。  
然而小孩却太过天真，来到训诫室后瞧见了崭新的仪器，和整面墙重新翻新过的墙，不知增加了多少柜子和训诫、调教器具。  
“于檀，训诫单是D级惩罚呀。”小孩有些畏缩，半个身子都躲在了门外。惩罚由重到轻分为A-E级，以及额外的S级。上一次小孩半夜偷偷溜出门，也不过是E级惩罚，可是却已经让调皮的小家伙乖巧了整整一个月。瞧见于檀这阵仗，再迟钝也觉得大事不妙了。  
“我有权利上升惩罚级别。”于檀手指点了点训诫台。  
听从自家Alpha的命令，是刻在骨子里的，小孩即使害怕，也会乖乖的爬上那冰冷的机械台。  
“于檀，可、可以轻轻的罚吗？”小孩明显还没有意识到自己的错误，还在努力的为自己求情，却不知这样只会额外为他赢得加罚。  
“自己撩起下摆，把应该挨罚的地方露出来。”于檀在惩戒omega上向来不马虎，否则也不会将训诫室置办的如此豪华。  
小omega趴在了训诫台上，腰便被伸出的金属扣给固定住，眼前的显示屏如实的转播着小孩身后的情况。  
相比机器的惩戒，于檀更加倾向于自己亲自动手。  
他给小孩整个臀部包括臀缝和后穴都仔细消毒，随后大腿与手心脚心也不曾遗漏。在热身之前一层防护油是不可或缺的，这样会让小孩在得到更充足的教训前保持皮肤的完好。  
“我、我知道错了！”弥夏回头，可怜兮兮的求饶。  
Omega的身体敏感非常，这般揉弄间，前边便颤颤的挺立，蠕动开阖的后穴也开始湿润。  
“如果射出来，你知道我会罚哪儿的。”于檀拍了拍小孩的屁股，做出警告。  
一切准备就绪之后，热身才正式开始。  
厚重的皮手套一下下的拍在臀面上，小孩有些害怕，呜呜的假哭博取同情，“于檀！可以、可以轻点罚吗？”弥夏悲戚的求饶。却迎来了一下重过一下的拍打。  
“你知道这只是热身。”于檀在惩罚上不会放一丁点儿水，“我将D级惩罚升到了C级，弥夏，我需要你仔细想想，你做错了什么。”  
小孩哭了，C级惩罚意味着，今天所有的惩罚都将在3天后再重复一遍，今天本来便足够难过了，三天后更加。  
皮手套摘下，于檀抚摸着小孩的臀面，50下拍打之后整个臀面微微发红带着一丝肿胀。小孩从显示屏前瞧见了自己已经拍打的如同软桃的屁股，有些害羞，这样的疼痛对于omega来说，对情欲的刺激高于受罚。  
“好了，惩罚可不是要你舒服的。”于檀的手指在omega的臀缝中滑动，不时的深入后穴刺激着敏感的黏膜，那儿已经开始流水了，因为刚才的拍打，他家小孩后边已经开始濡湿，他微微一笑，两指并插进去，开始挑弄敏感的内壁，水渍声渐丰，而这时，他却骤然抽出，他感觉到媚肉的不舍，紧紧的含住他的手指不愿放开，而这时已经削好的姜便塞了进去。  
“啊——”还未准备好的小家伙哭着尖叫，敏感的穴口被粗糙的纤维摩擦，小孩难受极了，然而更令人难以忍受的是汁液的渗出，那热辣的汁水，一点点侵蚀敏感的内壁，刺痛，辛辣，让小孩忍不住踢腿挣扎。  
“好了！”于檀残忍的按住了挣扎的小东西，将臀瓣紧紧的压在了一起，刹那间，汁水四溢，敏感的omega只能发出呜呜的哭声，然而责罚还未正式开始。  
于檀喜欢用姜，然而今天，他却准备给不乖的小东西用上新购入的模拟器，那如同按摩棒一般可以内置入穴内，可以由Alpha控制尺寸以及热辣刺激的程度，对于小孩来说这是双重的折磨，相比生姜还需要更换，模拟器的刺激是持续而稳定的，然而对于身体来说，这对于敏感脆弱的omega不会有丝毫的损害。只是让这群不听话的小东西吃尽苦头罢了。  
于檀已经抽出了板子，三指宽的檀木板子光滑油亮，这是小孩从家中带来的，对于惩罚不听话的小东西有特别的意义。而于檀，也习惯于用他开端。  
板子落下的力道与间隔都很精准，发热的臀面开始逐渐滚烫。每隔20板子于檀会揉捏检查一番，确保没有硬块，然而这番揉捏对于omega来说太难过了。已经那么疼的屁股，怎么还能够被这样对待呢？  
“呜呜，于檀，已经C级了吗？好疼呀呜呜呜！”小孩闭着眼不敢看显示屏中的自己，他疼极了，然而即使这般疼，他敏感的身体却依然在绞紧那姜，火辣的刺激让他忍不住分开腿，然而这样落在臀上的板子便更疼了。  
“还没有到E级。”于檀不喜欢小孩这般无赖的态度，不由的将力度加大。  
“啊——呜呜！改造抑制器是宁宁的主意！”弥夏开始推锅，这是俩人约定好的，自家alpha都不知回去找别人omega麻烦的人，这样两人便安全啦。  
然而于檀只是有条不紊地落下板子，真相他在已经得知，俩小孩站在监控下商量如何避免惩罚的视频也哭笑不得的看了一遍。这个借口，早在他说出口前，他便知晓了。  
板子将臀上抽出了一条条四方的檩子，于檀对于小孩的借口，他回答道：“我相信宁齐也在和你一样受到教训。”  
小孩伸手的姜被抽出，冰凉的模拟器被一点点置入。  
“这、这是什么？”弥夏用力的排斥着，不明白这是什么东西。  
“我相信你这次会得到教训，明白哪些东西可以碰，哪些东西不能碰，例如抑制器。”于檀将弥夏摆成尿布式，机械手臂会将他固定稳妥，并掰开他的臀瓣露出后穴，这般姿势很适合让受罚的小朋友们在羞耻中接受教育，模拟器还没有打开，篾条便先抽向了后穴。  
弥夏知道那儿是一定会被罚的，然而当篾条落在穴口时，他还是忍不住的痛哭出声。


End file.
